Electronic circuits can be impaired by noise from both internal and external sources. An important source of signal degradation is high frequency noise due to power supply oscillations. These power supply oscillations, which are a source of circuit noise that impair the overall performance of a circuit, can be reduced by the use of a bank of fixed bypass capacitors. These fixed bypass capacitors are -designed to reduce known power supply oscillations, thereby improving circuit performance. However, power supply oscillations are not stationary and the frequency spectrum of the oscillations tends to change over time. The fixed bypass capacitors do not effectively mitigate the time-varying power supply oscillations. Additionally, the fixed bypass capacitors have a resonance frequency that can be within the range of oscillations of the power supply.